Christmas at the Carnahan House
by PrincessZeldaBelle
Summary: More or less what the title says.... Fifth...I meant Fifth :) in my "Normal Life" Serie


Christmas at the Carnahan House

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Anything Stephen Sommers came up with isn't mine. :)

Feedback is always welcome and appreciated.  

I know this is a little late for Christmas, but I suppose better late than never, right?

I slipped out of bed, the cold air attacking my sense.  I longed to crawl back under the covers, to curl up next to my husband, his warm arms wrapped around me, but as my feet hit the bitterly cold hardwood floor, I found myself wide awake...for the moment.  I stretched tiredly, pulling the robe forgotten on the floor over my bare skin.  I made my way to the washroom with my clothes, dressing as silently as I could.  Usually, I wouldn't make such a fuss about being quiet; if I woke Rick, he'd usually make some comment or other, roll over and be snoring again within the minute.  But this morning, I was relying on his ability to sleep all day if he could, just so he wouldn't question, knowing I didn't work on Christmas Eve.  With shoes in hand, I crept out the door, closing it softly behind me.

"Good morning," said Jonathan, handing me a cup of tea.

"You're unusually wide awake this morning," I replied, gratefully sipping the hot tea.  My yawn suppressed, I sat down to the impossible task of putting on my shoes half asleep.

"Yes, quite unlike you I see," he said with a malicious grin.  "You and Rick have a late night?"  I stood, pushing him toward the front door of the house.

"Oh, Jonathan, please."  More like an early morning.  All in all, he had tried to help me forget about my locket…he had done well enough for the time being.

"Well, as you said before, you *are* newlyweds after all."  He grinned sideways.  All I could do was shake my head as I attempted pulled the door shut…just another item on the list of things to fix in the house.

Mr. Bentley sat on his front porch next door, sipping a cup of tea as Jonathan and I walked across the snow-laden lawn.  "Good morning," he said cheerfully as Jonathan and I stepped up onto the porch.

"Good morning, Mr. Bentley," I said, trying to keep my eyes open.  So much for the cold keeping me awake…  "Thank you so much for doing this."

"It's not a problem at all," he replied with a warm smile.  "I'm more than happy to help.  And so are my brothers, if it helps spread their business more to this end of the island."  He stood, stretching his back, and with a smile, motioned for us to follow him around to the side of the house.  Luckily, the side away from our house; I couldn't help but wonder if Rick really had slept through me getting out of bed.

"Jonathan," I said quietly, as Mr. Bentley warmed his car up in the garage.  "Do you really think he's going to like this?"

"Mr. Bentley?  Hmm, well I would think-"

"No, Jonathan, Rick."  Jonathan smiled knowingly at me.

"Of course he will, Evy.  You've been worrying about it all week.  It's a wonder you didn't let the cat out of the bag."

"I know," I said, getting into the backseat of the car.  "I almost did once or twice."  We pulled out of the drive and set off down the quite road, all the while I kept wondering if this was truly the right gift for Rick.

It didn't take nearly as long as I had figured it would, but I still felt terribly for keeping Mr. Bentley away from his family at all on Christmas Eve.  After all, we had our own decorating and the like to deal with, but it was only the three of us; he had four children plus God only knew how many grandchildren to contend with this evening.

We slipped into the house (as quietly as possible with the front door as it was.)  It was still early yet, and I wondered if Rick still slept.  I wouldn't have minded in the least crawling back into bed with him if he was.  I tiptoed down the hall, slipping quietly into our room.  I stopped cold, certain I had just heard something strange as I opened the door.  I glanced around the room, figuring it to be nothing more than the springs of the mattress as Rick bounced slightly, curled up under the covers.  I sat on the edge of the bed, kicking off my shoes.  I would just nap for a little bit, I told myself.  There was still so much to do today, including getting our Christmas tree from the grove behind the house.  

I moved to lift the covers but realized they were completely wrapped around my husband's body.  "Rick," I whined softly, pulling at the blankets.  He responded by pulling them tighter around his shoulders.  I pulled a little harder, and he did just the same.  "Fine," I said, plopping down on the cold sheet.  I didn't really care anymore; I just wanted to sleep.  But the room was cold and I was beginning to care more and more as I began to shiver.  "Come on, Rick, give me some of the blankets," I said, pulling harder than I had intended.  He jerked back, rolling off the bed entirely, taking all of the bedclothes with him.  I rolled my eyes with a heavy sigh, crawling to the edge of the bed. "Honey?  Are you all right?" I said through tired eyes.  He didn't respond at first and I wondered if he had actually slept through the fall or if something was wrong…then I heard him chuckling.  "What?  What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he said, climbing to his feet with the bedclothes sliding off his shoulders.  "Nothing at all."  If I hadn't been so tired, I might have realized the answer to my own question, but as he piled the blankets and such back onto the bed, my tired mouth spit out the first thing that came to my mind.

"Rick, why were you in bed with your shoes on?" In fact, he was completely clothed, coat and all, but these little details I failed to notice.  I just saw his shoes.

"I, uh…don't ask," he finally said, wrapping the blankets around me with a boyish grin.  He pushed me down onto the pillows with little resistance, kissing my forehead.  "Just go back to sleep.  I'll wake you up in a couple hours."

"Mmm-kay…" was about all that coherently escaped my lips before I was lost to the gods of sleep.

I pounded down the stairs, fuming.  "Why on earth did you let me sleep until three in the afternoon??" I demanded as I found my husband and brother in the kitchen.  

"Because you don't do well on two hours sleep," Rick replied with a grin.

"Yes, and that's was your fault, thank you," I said, pouring a cup of tea.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear you complaining last night."  I didn't even have to look at him to know that knowing grin sat perched on his lips.  I felt the flush creep into my cheeks.  It was one thing when Rick and I made comments about that sort of thing…it was entirely another when my brother sat in the same room.

"Besides, old mum," Jonathan pitched in, "you wouldn't have made it to tonight at the rate you were going this morning."

"I said I would wake you up in a couple hours," Rick added in his defense.

"Yes, a couple hours…not five."  I sat down at the table, sipping the warm tea.

"Evy," Rick said softly, wrapping his fingers gently around my arm, "I'm sorry.  I didn't think you would be this upset by it."

"Well, normally, any other day, perhaps not, but it is Christmas Eve.  There's so much we need to do."

"Quite right," said my brother.  "And if we're going to get that tree, we'd best do so quickly.  The light is fading."  I nodded, standing slowly from the chair.  "I'll get the coats," Jonathan added, leaving the kitchen.  I nodded again, absently, as I turned to fetch my shoes from upstairs.  I was stopped by a warm hand on my shoulder, drawing me back.

"Sweetheart," Rick said softly, the smile long faded from him lips.  He laced his fingers around mine, staring down at our hands.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't really think it was that big of a deal.  Christmas Eve has always been just another day of the year for me.  You're the first family I've ever had to spend it with."

"I'm sorry I overreacted," I said, pulling my hand from his to lift his chin.  I smiled, adding, "I really did need the extra sleep.  Especially after last night."  His grin returned as I leaned up, brushing my lips against his.

"All right, you two, knock it off," Jonathan chided.  "Come on.  We've only got a little time before the sun sets."

"Right," I said, forcing myself to turn away from Rick.  He didn't like the idea so much as he grabbed my hand, pulling me back.

"I love you," he whispered, placing a burning kiss on my lips.  I smiled as he pulled away, opening my eyes slowly.

"I love you too.  Now if I don't get my shoes on, we're never going to get that tree."

"Right…"

"Yes, it would be good to see the tree we're cutting down," Jonathan said from the doorway.  "We don't need another squirrel rampaging around the house."

"Say that again?" I heard Rick say as I ran up the stairs.

"We'll explain on the way," Jonathan said with a laugh.

"So Mother always thought it was a silly tradition to cut down a forest-creature's home just for the sake of decorating and displaying the tree for a few days and then tossing it into the gutter like garbage," I explained as we waded our way through the knee-high snow leading out to the grove behind the house.  It had been a Carnahan tradition to get our tree in such a way for as long as I could remember.  And now that tradition would be passed on to my new family.

"Okay, now what's this about a squirrel?" Rick said with a raised brow.

"Well," Jonathan started, "when I was about eleven and Evy was eight, Father had gotten home a little later than expected."

"Right, so Mum wrapped us all up in a hurry and we ran out into the grove to get our tree."

"But because it was already getting dark, it was hard to tell if there were any nests or the like in the tree we chose…we just chose the closest one to the edge of the grove."  Jonathan was already starting to chuckle as the memory must have been just as clear in his mind as it was in mine.

"So we get the tree home, and Mum began pulling out all of our decorations when the tree started shaking."

"Shaking?" Rick questioned.

"Yes," I said with a grin. "Shaking."

"And it was followed by a rather upset chittering," Jonathan added.  "The tree began swaying—" which Jonathan demonstrated for us "—back and forth furiously!  Mum and Father stepped closer carefully, when all of a sudden out leapt one very put out little squirrel!"

"He latched onto Mum's hair for a moment, before catapulting off," I added, "then bolted about the house, trying to find a way out."

"Yes, after the girls stopped screaming, Father finally got the broom and shooed it out the back door."

"I did not scream."

"Oh, yes, dear sister, you screamed like a little girl."

"Well, I was a little girl, but I did not scream."

"All right, all right," Rick said, raising his hands with a grin.

"So," I continued, "needless to say, it was rather difficult to keep the tree in the house that year."

"Remember?  Mum threw it out the back door shortly after they got rid of the squirrel, but Father went out and brought it back in, telling her, 'It's good for the children.'"

"All right, so the moral of the story is look for a nest," Rick said with a grin as we stopped at the edge of the grove.

"If it's got a nest, it's not the best," Jonathan said triumphantly.

"Oh, Jonathan," I groaned as Rick rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

The sun was just beginning to drop below the distant mountains and clouds as we squeezed the tree in the back door, a fine mist of evening dew spraying everywhere.  Rick carried it into the parlor as Jonathan and I quickly cleared a space, moving aside the furniture and the small crate of decorations.  Rick held it steady as Jonathan and I fashioned it to stand on its own.  I hadn't realized how large a tree we had cut until we stood back from it.  It was just a bit taller than Rick, but very full and round…and luckily, thus far, no shaking or chittering.

Rick started a fire in the hearth while I made my way to the kitchen to pop the corn for the garland.  As the popcorn began to heat, I set about the kitchen to prepare a light dinner and some tea when Jonathan caught my arm, giving me a small nod before he all but bolted from the house.  I smiled knowingly as strong arms caught me around the waist, holding me tightly.

"Where's he off to?" Rick asked

"Oh, he's just got a little something to take care of," I said.  "He'll be back soon enough."  I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his warm arms around me.  He inhaled deeply, nuzzling my neck.

"You smell wonderful," he said randomly.

I turned in his embrace, lacing my arms around his neck.  "Oh, I smell like sap and evergreen."

"Works for me," he said with a small grin, leaning down to kiss me.  I prayed silently that all of our lives together we would be this close, hoping we would never stop hugging or kissing or…other things.  I made a promise to myself that very night to always find a way to keep our passion alive.  Even something as small as a kiss in the middle of the kitchen with popcorn popping in the background was terribly romantic to me.  Perhaps I'm just a sap when it comes to love and romance, but I would do whatever it took to ensure that my husband would always want to kiss me like this.

"My God, I leave you two alone for five minutes, and you can't keep your lips off each other," Jonathan said from the doorway.  I pulled away from my husband, slightly breathless, casting a small glance over my shoulder to Jonathan.

The popcorn was popping furiously now, the heat building in the kitchen.  Rick placed a small kiss on my forehead, careful of the bandage still lingering above my left eye before clapping Jonathan on the back, returning to the parlor with a grin.  I turned to the popcorn, smiling in spite of myself.  I could feel Jonathan's eyes burning in the back of my head.  I glanced over my shoulder and he just stared at me the way any older brother stares at his baby sister; some things never change.  My smile grew as I turned back, shaking my head as I pulling the pot of popcorn from the flames.  Jonathan's hands slid onto my shoulders and he leaned in close, whispering into my ear.  "It's in the drive," he said, and I could hear the grin in his voice as his fingers slipped into my pocket with a light jingle.

"Should we do it now?" I asked just as quietly.

"It can wait…just so long as he doesn't walk out the front door."  I nodded, opening the lid of the popcorn, steam filling the kitchen with an angry hiss.

"All right… I knew it was too quiet in here," Rick said, leaning against the doorframe.  Jonathan and I jumped, hoping he hadn't heard or seen anything.  "What are you two scheming?"

"Nothing," I lied with a grin.  "Absolutely nothing."

"Uh huh."

"Now, come now, Rick ol' boy," Jonathan said, grabbing a handful of hot popcorn. "Would we really do a thing like that?"

"Yes."

"And just what would life be like if we told you every little scheme we hatched?" Jonathan countered with a grin, tossing a few kernels of popcorn in his mouth.

"A lot less scary."

"Well," I said with a mock exasperation, "I see my husband doesn't even trust me."  I tried to push past him but he caught me around the waist, pulling me back in.

"When it comes to my wife and brother-in-law talking quietly…" He grinned down at me as Jonathan all but gagged.

"Oh, go string the popcorn," I ordered, pushing Rick off of me.  "I have one more gift to wrap."  Before either man could protest about the daunting task of stringing popcorn (and hopefully not eating all of it), I was up the stairs, closing our bedroom door behind me.

The fire cast a warm glow across the parlor, reflecting off the colorful glass bulbs adorning the evergreen branches.  The gifts piled under the tree and Jonathan eyed them like a five-year-old.  I was content to curl up on the sofa next to my husband, a warm cup of cocoa in my hands.  "Well, should we start with the gifts?" Jonathan said, unable to take the suspense any longer.

"Well," I sighed.  "I suppose."  In all truth, I was just as excited as my brother, but not so much at what I would receive, but more so at what Rick was going think.

"Let's see, where to start, where to start," Jonathan mused, pondering over the boxes and bags at the base of the tree.  It didn't take long for him to choose one for me however, and we all started in, taking turns in a round-robin fashion until Jonathan picked up a small box.  "Here's one for you," he said, handing the box to Rick.  "Looks pretty trivial to me."  He turned to me, grinning slightly.  Rick turned it over in his large fingers, reading the tag.

"From the siblings, huh?  Now I'm scared," Rick teased as he pulled at the ribbon.

"Oh, Evy," Jonathan said, surprised that I had deemed it from the both of us. "It's only from her really; I had very little to do with this," he added, standing.  Rick seemed to grow even more curious as he pulled off the wrapping, glancing at me before raising the lid off the box.  Inside was a key attached to a keyring with a little emblem of a pair of wings with a B in the center.  The smile faded slightly, turning to a look of confusion and disbelief.  He struggled for a moment to form a word, but nothing more than air came out of his mouth.

Jonathan had slipped away, grabbing our coats from the front hall, slinging Rick's over the side of the sofa from behind.  "Well?" Jonathan asked impatiently.  "Are you just going to sit there all night gaping at the key or are you going to come outside?"  Rick finally tore his eyes away from the key, looking at me curiously as I stood, pulling on the beautiful sweater Jonathan had given me.  I was beginning to grow concerned that perhaps I had done the wrong thing, but Jonathan continued grinning as Rick slowly stood, leaving his coat forgotten on the sofa.

Jonathan pulled open the front door, motioning grandly for Rick to step outside.  He still had yet to say a word, walking slowly out into the cold.  In the dark drive sat the brand new baby blue Bentley, polished to a shine, glimmering in the silver moonlight.  Jonathan slipped his arms around me reassuringly as Rick walked slowly down the drive, stopping in front of the car.  His finger trailed slowly over the shining chrome as though he needed to feel the cold burn to know it was real.  With a deep breath, I forced myself off the porch, terrified and excited all the same to know how he felt.  I slipped my arm around his waist, looking up at his pale eyes, still locked on the car.

"I…I can't believe…you did this," he finally breathed, a smile growing slowly on his lips.

"Well, you had been saying all month how bothersome it was to have to call a taxi every time we needed to go somewhere," I said quietly.  "And now that we've decided to stay, I thought it would be a good idea to have one."  I bit my lip, looking down at the car, then back up to him.  "I hope I didn't overstep any bounds…"

"No," he whispered, bringing his arms around me.  "Not at all… I'm just a little…shocked."

"A little?" Jonathan said, coming to stand on the other side of Rick.  "You've hardly said ten words in the last five minutes."

"How…How did you guys slip this right under my nose?" he asked, a bewildered grin spreading across his lips.

"Very carefully," Jonathan said.

"Yes, and with a little help from Mr. Bentley and his brothers," I added, pulling myself in tightly to my husband.  

"Well there are still a few gifts under the tree, and it's bloody cold out here," Jonathan said.  Rick hooked his arm around my brother's shoulders, pulling him into the huddle.

"Thank you," Rick breathed, still in disbelief.

I smiled up at him while Jonathan pulled away.  "Right, fabulous.  Now come on.  We'll play with your new toy later."

"He's right," I said, holding Rick to ward off the cold.  "You'll catch your death out here."

"I hadn't even noticed."  He smiled slightly, brushing his lips over mine.

"Come on you two!"  I suppressed a giggle as Rick kept his arms around me as we walked back into the house, listening to Jonathan whine.  "Of all the blasted couples in this world, I have to get stuck with the most lovey-dovey."

"Oh, quit your griping," Rick said with a grin.  As we approached the porch, a light next door caught my eye.  I glanced up nonchalantly, catching a thin silhouette in an upstairs window.  It moved away quickly, the window going dark.  I shook my head slightly, turning my attentions back to my husband.  He closed the door behind us, shutting out the cold and the strange feelings.

Rick stopped in the parlor, staring at the tree for a moment.  "Hey, what's that?" he asked, confusion crossing his features.

"What?" I asked, following his eyes to the tree.  I glanced around, but couldn't see what he was looking at.

"That," he replied, pointing at the tree.  I walked over slowly, catching a glint of gold in the firelight.  My heart nearly stopped, as I reached out, pulling the small locket hanging from a chain of gold off the tree branch.  I turned back slowly, barely able to form the words.

"Where….where did you find it?" Rick beamed from ear to ear as he wrapped his arms slowly around me.

"A little elf found it between the cushions of the soft," he said with a small wink, indicating to where Jonathan sat.  "The clasp and the hook of the locket had both broken, so he had it fixed up and polished." I reached up, pulling the new clasp apart.  "Let me," he said softly, brushing my hair aside as he fastened the chain around my neck.

"How in the world did it get under here?" Jonathan asked, sliding his hand between the cushions.  Rick and I glanced at each other with a small grin, then at Jonathan.  You've never seen him leap off anything as fast as he did that sofa.


End file.
